AmeBel Ice queen (Part one)
by Hetaliawall
Summary: Belarus has a heart of ice, no on loves her and she loves no one else. She was just fine with that, until that American shows up. Except for there is only one problem. It is the Cold War, and she is a spy. When that American goes missing it is up to Belarus to discover the truth behind this mysterious death, and the truth behind the mysterious man.
1. Chapter 1

America x Belarus – The ice queen (Part One)

Belarus was as cold as ice. She never let anyway in, never showed anyone love except for obsessive love for her brother, and she never showed any affection. Thus her nickname "Ice queen" which was whispered like a curse at the world meetings. She was alone, feared, and even hated. And she was just fine with that. At least until that American showed up.

~Flashback~

Belarus was walking across the snow crusted road, the ice cracking under her feet. The air was cold just like the heavy tension that lay over the Soviet Union, (or Russia as she liked to think of him), and America. She was on her way to see her big brother to give him some information she had gathered and was so occupied with her thoughts that she never heard the car honking until it was too late. Belarus stared coldly into the headlights, but just as she was about to get smashed she was pushed out of the way and when she tumbled to the ground, her "rescuer" landing on top of her. Belarus looked up to see America on top of her with a stupid grin on his face. She pushed him off with an annoyed growl.

"What are you grinning about?" Belarus made sure to put plenty of venom in her tone, sure to turn anyone away scared. But the still grinning American didn't look fazed in the least.

"DUDE I TOTALLY JUST SAVED YOU!" Belarus frowns at his loud volume, but unfortunately he wasn't done yet. He stood up and pulled her roughly up with him, then gave his "heroic pose" before shouting at the top of his lungs.

"IM THE HERO!"

' _He really is just a child in adults clothing…and what is he doing here? Doesn't he know he would be killed for being here?'_ Belarus glanced at her watch and realized that if she didn't move now she would miss the drop-off. Without as much as a backwards glance or a single word she started to walk away from the grinning America.

"Yo dudette wait up!"

Belarus ignored him and continued to walk with her cold eyes scanning the road in front of her for any sight of her big brother. The annoying American jogged to catch up with her until he was walking alongside her. Deciding that ignoring him was the best option, she didn't talk while the American started chattering, paying no attention as to whether or not she was responding. ' _This guy really is an idiot… if he doesn't leave me alone I will knock HIM in front of a moving car.'_ The American continued talking about stupid thing like snow, his favorites superheroes and even asking her about McDonalds, which she just ignored.

"Hey, you know it's kind of rude to not even look at someone when they are talking… Could you at least nod?"

Belarus decided that if she went along with this, he might just go away, so she nodded. Even without looking at his face she could feel his smile bearing into her face. The American laughed his obnoxious laugh and threw his fist into the air.

"Yeah! Ok so then who is your favorite superhero?'

' _He just won't give up will he?'_

"I don't _have_ a favorite "superhero", I don't even know what that is!"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say to the American, for he now started explain about heroes in great detail leaving Belarus extremely annoyed.

"Oh would you just leave me alone! Why are you even here? Don't you realize that you could start a war just by being here?"

The American looked startled at her sudden outburst, but she didn't care. In fact if she hurt him, maybe he would leave her alone. But unfortunately he did not leave, but instead started asking her "what was wrong" and if "she was ok".

"Yes I am fine! I would be better if you would leave me alone!"

"But I can't! A hero always has to walk the damsel home! You know it's dangerous out here at night."

Belarus growled in frustration and pulled out a knife she always had hidden in her dress.

"Trust me I can take care of myself, now leave I have places to be."

At last he backed up with his hands held out, eyes wide.

"Oh ok then… But I'll see you tomorrow!" With that Alfred ran away before she could protest with a grin, and strange look of determination on his face.

' _I'll just have to use a different road to big brothers…'_ Unbeknownst to the Belarusian, the American now had a goal. He was going to make her believe in heroes.

The next day Belarus took a different route to her brother house. She sneezed in the quiet day. It was bitter cold that day and she was wearing a large scarf wrapped around her freezing head, which unfortunately meant that her ears were covered and she could not hear the American following behind her until was too late.

"Hey Belarus!"

Belarus turns around sighing quietly. It was _him_ again. Alfred bounds up to her with a large smile.

"Hey! How are you today?" His smiles at her his breath coming out in little puffs of fog.

"How did you find me?" She fixes on him with her steely glare, which he just grinned at. ' _Something is wrong with him…. I wonder if England ever dropped him as a child…'_

"Oh well I just looked around the city until I found you! Sounds like fate huh?" He gives her a goofy grin and steps I time with her as she turns around walking.

"Believing in fate is for children…" With that she walks on, but he was undeterred and follows her like a lost puppy.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It is childish; you need to grow out of your fantasies. The real world isn't a fairy tale."

Alfred looks at her like he was pitying her which made her glare even more steely.

'And why not? Why can't our world be a fairy tale?"

"Because that is not how it works. There are no knights in shining armor, just men on horses in rusting armor." With this she runs away leaving Alfred standing behind.

After that day Alfred came every day and followed her on her walk. At first she tried to ignore him or lose him, but that proved to be like trying to ignore a wall when it is right in front of you, and trying to lose a hunting dog. No matter what she did she couldn't shake him. In the end Belarus begrudgingly decided to allow him to join her on the walk.

Every day he would find her and immediately start to rant about the latest topic that he was interested in. Some days it was aliens, others it was music but mostly it was superheroes and trying to get Belarus to change her mind about their world being a fairy tale. However that would never happen. As the days got colder the walks got longer. Belarus found herself slowing down to listen to his rants, after all his ignorance was amusing, and there was something about his child like tendencies that was…. Pleasant to see. It reminded her of a time long ago before the world was so cold and she was content to just build snowmen with her sister and brother.

However as soon as the walk ended so did the spell as she was forced back into the real world of espionage. Her daily visits to Russia and Alfred's insistence in walking with her was only helping her gather more information for her big brother. The "Cold War" as it was now dubbed was reaching the peak of its tension when one day she was walking down the road looking around for the idiot American.

No matter how much she slowed down, he never showed up, and she was forced to walk alone in the freezing winter. The next few days a blizzard blew into the city perfectly matching her mood. ' _Why isn't he idiot here? Did he actually get himself killed… Why do I care?'_ She shakes these thoughts away and continues on her walk. She arrives at Russia's house and gets the usual papers. With the reminder that she was not to look she walks out of his house and starts down the street to the KGB headquarters. As she turns down the street and her eye is attracted to one letter in the name. It was a paper confirming that a man on the hit list has been eliminated. Not knowing why she opened the letter and stops dead in her tracks. The idiotic face of Alfred with a large grin was staring up at her with a large red X through it. Her hands tremble and she scans the streets for anyone. Finding that she was alone she reads through the paper easily finding the information she needed. Without so much as another glance at the KGB headquarters that loomed before her she walks with a determined step to an abandoned warehouse in another area of the city.

She walks in through the doors and is greeted with her own breath coming out in puff of fog; the building was just as cold as the outside, if not colder. She walks in and walks to the back and stops when she finds a large pool of blood…. And no body. She follows the trail down some stairs her steps growing faster and soon she is running down halls following that red trail, looking for the idiot boy who left it. She walks into the last room at the end of the hall and is greeted by a pale Alfred slumped against the wall, a dark red stain on his shirt, directly over his heart. She walks over and looks down at him before she suddenly falls to her knees in front of him rebellious tears sneaking past the guards and running away down her cheeks.

He was sly, the American had been melting her frozen heart, and now that she had realized that it was too late. She cries looking at pale unmoving figure and leans in giving him a kiss, his lips felt cold. She looks back up at him, but there was no change.

"You see Alfred?' She whispered her voice choked despite her best efforts. "The world is not a fairy tale…."


	2. Chapter 2

America x Belarus~ ice queen part two

 _One Year later_

The year had passed by in a cold blur for Belarus. On the outside she was the same as ever, continuing with spy business even though their main enemy, America had gone "missing." Of course there was a panic, a formal investigation but nothing was found. The assassin had hidden his tracks too well for most people. Everyone waited for the new representation to come to take the place of the old one, but no one was found. This left people scratching their heads, but they did what people do best and ignored the problem, shrugging it off as a fluke and nothing more.

However Belarus knew this was not true. Something strange was going on, and she was bent on finding out. Alfred was the only one who had even attempted to break past her barrier, and she had to figure out why. Walking back to the warehouse for what must have been the millionth time she looks around the cold halls. Her breath came out in foggy puffs. It was the exact day of the assassination; this would not be the first time that she had come back. Belarus walks down the hall looking around coldly for the room, hoping to find something she might have missed. She arrives at the room and as always she paused for a moment before she slowly opens the door revealing…

Nothing.

Looking around she sighs, walks over to the place where his body had been her heels making clicks on the cold cement floor. A thin piece of white against the wall catches her eye; it was the first time that she had noticed it. She walks over to it and kneels down picking up a scrap of paper from the floor. It was a ticket to see a play, _Romeo and Juliet_. The date was covered with rust colored spots, but from what she could make out it was the day that Alfred had been shot.

"He was planning…. On asking me out…."

She shakes her head; she could not afford to be distracted. There was still the missing body to contend with. Every month she came here, and yet she had found no clues, nothing to even hint where the stupid American was or even if he was somehow alive. Looking around and finding nothing else she walks out clutching the ticket in her hand. The streets were empty, it was too cold for most people and anyone with sense was inside. Belarus walks down the street her ears covered with her scarf once again. Quickly checking the road she steps out into it and quickly walks across. ' _One entire year and no clues….This is hopeless, why do I even care?"_

Leaving that question unanswered she walks down the street and stops suddenly looking up in disbelief. It as if she had run into a brick wall, her feet were frozen to the ground. There he was… the American… He was looking out the window of a hospital, a bandage around his head. Ignoring the protests of people on the streets she ran to the hospital and burst through the doors like a maniac. Nurses and doctors looked at her in shock until one timid nurse walked up to her. "I-I'm sorry… V-visiting hours are over…." Belarus had worked too long to let this woman get in her way. She fixes on her with a cold glare as she pulls out a knife and the woman yelps stumbling back, her eyes wide. "W-w-who do you want to s-s-see?" Belarus sheaths the knife and looks her in the eyes. "Take me to him…. Take me to Alfred!"

The look she got back was one of confusion. "Who?'

' _How can they not know? They must be lying….."_

"ALFRED! THE AMERICAN! DON'T LIE TO ME"

The woman jumps back trembling at her loud voice. "Y-you must mean our John Doe….. H-he's our amnesia p-patient… Please don't hurt me, I'm new here"

Belarus storms past the sniveling woman and runs up the stairs to the room. She burst in gaining a surprised look from the American.

"O-oh hey…. Who are you? Are you the new nurse?" He fixes her with a cold look, his eyes were dull and his expression devoid of a smile.

Belarus stops looking at him in shock. He couldn't be serious; this couldn't be happing, not after how hard she had worked.

"What on earth are you talking about America?"

Alfred blinks looking at her like it was she who had gone crazy, not him.  
"What do you mean America? My name is…. Well they call me John…" His finger creeps toward the nurse call button and she dashes over grabbing his hand stopping it.

"No… I am Belarus! You wanted me to believe in fairy tales remember? Stop tricking me!"

" _How can he not remember me? Why is he messing with me? Does he think this is funny?"_

Alfred blinks, and pulls his hand out roughly.

"Fairy tales? But those are just for kids, of course they don't exist. Now please leave, the doctor said I need rest. "

He turns away from her leaving her staring at the back of his head. Belarus turns on her heel stiffly and walks out as quickly as her feet would take her, knowing it was useless to try and talk to him. She finds a doctor and storms over to him grabbing the front of his coat, determined to get some answers.

"Alfred…. F….. Jones….. What. Happened. To. Him."

The man stutters trembling at the glare that's she had fixed on him. At least her glare worked on these guys.

"I-I…. Y-you mean our John Doe?"

Belarus nods and shakes the doctor a bit making him yelp.

"H-he was discovered a month ago stumbling around the street wearing nothing but a white nightgown, we assumed he had just come back from a hospital. He didn't have a clue who he was, the only clue we had was a scar over his heart from a past injury. He was brought in because he got hit by a car."

Belarus glares at him still shaking him. "Is that all?'

The man nods fervently. "Y-yes! W-wait! There was one more thing! The man who hit him said he was muttering something about "finding his damsel in distress" before he passed out."

Belarus pauses for minute leaving the man with sweat beads on his forehead. Finally she dropped him and he backed up.

"Fine I believe you…. Now go" The man nods quickly and dashes away leaving her alone in the cold sterile hall. ' _There is nothing I can do….. No I have worked too hard for this! I will get him back, I need answers.'_

After that day she resigned from the spy business, but that did not mean that she was done with it. Every day instead of going to her big brothers house she would instead go to the hospital and stare up at the window where Alfred was. When he was released from the hospital she would follow him always making sure to be out of sight. The American no longer wore a leather jacket; instead he donned a grey suit that he wore to his desk job in a bank. Instead of talking about fairy tales and hero's he talked of money figures.

It was disgusting.

Belarus hid in the shadows, not letting anyone know about him. If the other nations found him they would take him away and she would lose her chance. Days passed, which turned into weeks, and then into months and still he had not gotten his memory back.

Sighing heavily Belarus turns away from where she was hiding behind a wall in front of the bank. It was dark and cold, no one was out. That is except for her, and of course Alfred the bank workaholic. Once he finally emerged she followed him as always, walking across the street without as much as a glance. She could not afford to lose him. Unfortunately she did not do her job following him too well, because he turned around and walked over to her.

"Oh it's you again. Look I've been nice in not calling the cops on you for stalking me but this is enough!"

Finally fed up with him Belarus walks out of the shadows with a cold glare.

"Alfred stop this! You are not a bank worker! You are a nation!" She gripped onto the front of his shirt, but his glare could have matched hers. He pushes her off angrily and she stumbled back, falling on her behind.

"No you listen to me! Get these delusions out of your head! Your crazy!"

With that he walks away leaving her with her on the cold sidewalk. Without as much as another glance to him she steps up and walks out into the street this time on purpose. If he wouldn't believe her then she would force him to.

"HONK"

The familiar sensation of being tackled out of the way passed over her and she stared into the cold eyes of Alfred. ' _Hmm so I was right….. Even now he can't resist being the hero.'_ The car sped away quickly, leaving the scene.

"What was that for? Are you cr-"

He blinks his eyes softening as he gets off of her clutching his head in his hands. "W-what…. I remember this…." She sits up immediately and looks at him, his struggle evident in his slowing brightening eyes.

Belarus smoothly reaches into her hidden pocket and pulls out the ticket, with the rust colored spots still on it. She hands it to him letting him look it over.

Alfred clutches it his hands trembling. He suddenly gasps looking at her for the first time with recognition in his eyes. . "I'm-"

He is cut off by her kiss. His eyes widen and when he pulls back looking at her for a moment stunned before his face broke out into his trade mark grin that had not graced his features for months. His eyes were back to their normal gleam, and she could tell that he was about to go into one of his hero rants. Or maybe a fairytale rant.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you fairy tales were real? See! True love brought me back from my slumber!" He laughs as Belarus blinks as a smile creeps onto her face surprising her. ' _So it is the fairytale rant again… I missed his childishness…'_

'Yes…. I suppose so…. But you're still stupid." She manages to shove down the smile, but inside she couldn't help but feel deeply satisfied, and maybe even a little happy.

Alfred winks at her. "I wouldn't have it another way…." He looks down at his clothes and rips off the tie and jacket with a look of disgust.

"Ugh how could you let me wear a monkey suit?"

"Oh thank you for reminding me…." She punches his arm making him wince and rub his arm.

"Hey what was that for?" He looks over at her looking for the entire world like a wounded puppy.

"That was for making me walk all over the city for an entire year, and for being rude."

Alfred blinks remembering just a few minutes ago when he had pushed her, not to mention the hospital.

"Ok so maybe I deserved that one…."

Belarus nods and gets pulled to her feet by Alfred who was back to his usual energy level.

"So hey… I don't really remember that much from the accident…  
Belarus sighs knowing this would come up.

"I cannot tell you everything but…"


	3. Chapter 3

Ameribel THREE~ LAST ONE

The next morning Alfred and Belarus were sitting in a café trying to fight off the bitter cold with steaming mugs of coffee. Alfred takes a slow sip his glasses fogging up as he looks over at her. While he could not wear his normal leather jacket, as it was too distinct and they had still not found his assassin, he was at least wearing something more his style, in blue jeans and red white and blue parka. Where he found that thing she had no idea but she had to admit it reflected his mood this morning, which was spontaneous and loud. Alfred finally speaks managing a "quiet" voice. At least they were outside.

"So Nat-"

He is cut off by her glare.

"You may not call me Nat." While she was "glad" that he was ok, she wasn't that glad. Alfred blinks and grins widely.

"So Nat you really walked all around the city for an entire year to find me?"

Belarus sighs and nods not speaking, instead taking a sip of her coffee and reflecting on the conversation earlier that night.

~~~flashback to last night~~~

As Belarus explained everything that happened Alfred's eyes grow wider and wider and he begins pacing on the sidewalk while she watched calmly standing still.

"So you're telling me that I was shot? And then hit by a car?" He blinks running a hand through his hair. "Someone must really want me dead. But I don't even remember that much! And how did I remain hidden for an entire year and not remember it?""

Natalia sighs and nods stopping his annoying pacing and leads him back to "his apartment" before anyone noticed him.

"Of course you are in this "cold war" with my brother. Of course he wants you dead. As for the entire year apparently when you were shot you stayed in that warehouse for that night while your body healed, since it was only a bullet and not something that had happens your country. "

Alfred nods slowing looking down as they walk through the dark and silent streets, the lamps making their shadows long. While nations could be harmed by things such as bullets, it would not kill them as long as nothing like a natural disaster or, something like the Great Depression happened to their country. Or at least they now knew this, nothing like this had ever happened before. Finally after a few minutes of silence Alfred looks up once more.

"Yeah I guess so. Do you know who he hired?"

Belarus shakes her head pulling out the file of information that she had collected and always had with her.

"No but I have all the information I did find in the last year in here. The assassin must have known your route and followed you enough to know when you would be at that warehouse. They might have even made contact with you, but must not have known about your status as a nation or else they would have known that bullet could only hurt you. Or at least we now know that. Do you know anyone like that?"

Alfred shakes his head rapidly.

"No the only person who walks with me is you! Or more like I walked with you."

Belarus looks at him and places her hands on his shoulders stopping their walk before he started to blabber again.

"Focus Alfred…. Think hard."

Alfred nods and catches himself before he started to stare into those violet ice eyes.

"Ok… I'll try. But some things are still hazy; I don't really remember the day that I got shot. In fact all I remember is being excited about…" He stops and looks down closing his eyes apparently thinking about that day. "

"Let's see… I got the tickets for the play…" He blushes faintly but continues on.

"Then I saw this lady walking across the street and she dropped her grocery bags, so I helped her out to her car. After that I got some breakfast and started to go to the road where you usually walk. The next thing I knew I was hit by something in the chest and…. That's it… I can't remember anything else."

Alfred looks up at her with a pained expression on his normally cheerful face. Belarus blinks and taking her hands off of his shoulder she pushing him gently so that they were waking once more.

"What did this lady look like?"

Alfred blinks staring, grasping at the flashes of memory's that whirled around in his head.

"You think…. Well she had black hair, blue eyes…"

Belarus sighs. No one she knew fit that description.

"Oh and she stuttered a lot!" Natalia blinks as a sudden flashback hit her. A timid woman… with a stutter… Who had made such a fleeting impression.

~~~Present time~~~

Alfred waves his hands in front of her face.

"Nat? You still with me?"

Belarus nods curtly, blinking as she slowly reigned her thoughts back in.

"Alfred you need to go back to the hospital…" Alfred blinks setting his coffee mug down and looking at her through foggy glasses.

'What? Why? I feel fine!"

Belarus rolls her eyes and motions him closer to her. Alfred blinks and leaned in over the table looking up at her with a curious expression on his face. She places a hand on his neck pinching the correct nerve. He blinks for a moment before slumping over his face falling into his doughnut. Belarus sighs faintly and moves the plate and wipes his face off before calmly taking a deep breath. She waits for someone to walk by before standing up apparently in a frenzy.

'HELP! HELP!'

She smirks inwardly as a man rushes over and she explains "frantically" that her boyfriend just suddenly collapsed. The man calls for an ambulance and she was soon roaring away to the hospital holding the hand of her "boyfriend" as they rode in the back. Alfred blinks looking up at her as they pulled into the hospital. He starts to speak but Belarus shakes her head swiftly and puts a finger to her lips. Alfred blinks and thankfully he got the message closing his eyes again and even managing to slow his breathing so that his chest movements were barely noticeable.

Surely his was a life threating condition.

The EMTs rushed him into the Emergency Room. When Alfred finally "wakes up" he looks around dazed and confused. He tells the doctor's about his recent amnesia and they thought it best to put him in a room. They left him alone with his sweet caring girlfriend who was with him the whole time looking on worriedly. When the doctors finally leaved, to give this sweet couple some privacy, Belarus and Alfred looked at each other for a split second before he started to chuckle and she cracked a slight smile. That was amusing.

"Hey we should work together more often! We're a great team, and your acting was great! But did you have to do that during breakfast? I still smell doughnut… Not that I'm complaining of course."

Belarus shrugs slightly letting go of his hand as she realized that she was still griping onto it tightly.

"You were not going to stop talking."

Alfred blinks and smiles sheepishly rubbing that back of his neck with his hand that was not hooked up to IV'S.

"Yeah maybe your right."

Belarus nods curtly sitting down, folding her dress neatly under her preparing for the long wait. Alfred looks around already bored again.

"So what now?"

"Now we wait for a new nurse who stutters."

Alfred blinks and nods looking down at his hands.

A few hours pass and only a few nurses come in, none of them the one with a stutter. Alfred entertains himself by flicking through TV channels, never stopping on one show for more than five minutes. After all they were all in Russian. Belarus remains tensed ready for a fight, waiting for the nurse. Soon visiting hours were over and Belarus had to leave. Standing up her back sore from sitting tensed so long, she walks over to Alfred's bed and he looks up from his incessant clicking.

"Alfred she will come in the night, and she will be coming to kill you."

Alfred nods slowly grinning up at her in the hospital gown that some other nurse had brought him along with some food, which he had quickly wolfed down.

"Yeah I know. And look I want you to get out before she does. I can't have my damsel getting hurt!"

Belarus blinks and remembers her reason for trying to find him again in the first place.

"Alfred why do you care so much about me? Why follow me every day?"

Alfred blinks and smiles widely up at her, and she knew that he was about to go off on another one of his rants.

"Well I'm a man of simple goals. You were a damsel in distress. And I don't mean when you almost got hit by the car. I mean I just had to save you from yourself! You just seemed so sad and lonely walking down the road I just knew that you needed a friend even if you didn't."

Belarus blinks and was about to respond when a doctor comes in and "gently" reminds her that visiting hours were over. She nods placing her worried girlfriend facade back on as easily as if she were placing a ribbon in her white hair.

"Ok thank you doctor... Now call me if you need me sweetie."

She places a gentle kiss on her "boyfriends" head and Alfred for his part did his best to look content, which was not very hard.

'Thanks snowflake, you're the best. I love you."

Belarus giggles ditsy as the doctor rolls his eyes.  
"Ma'am please you two can exchange your "sweet nothings" later, he needs rest now."

Belarus nods sadly, looking at her lover as if she never wanted to part with him.

"Ok thank you so much for keeping y precious cinnamon bun healthy."

The doctor sighs heavily, done with this romantic young couple.

"Alright, alright you're welcome, now go."

She nods sadly and blows a kiss to her "cinnamon bun" before walking out sighing heavily one out of earshot of the disapproving doctor. She rolls her eyes at her and Alfred's exchange. Snowflake. Where did he come up with something as silly as that?

Shaking her head she walks to the nurse's locker room and easily finds a dress in her size from a locker she picked her way into. She pins her hair up in a bun and hides it under a nurse's hat. She donned some fake glasses and white nurse shoes before walking around the halls, making sure to avoid any real nurses or doctors. Finding a back door close to Alfred's room she walks out hiding her clothes and normal shoes in some bushes under a lamp in a nearly empty guest parking lot. Going back inside the she walks around aimlessly her violet eyes scanning for any sign of black hair, or blond hair as she had saw with the nurse. Or perhaps it was brown? She could not truly remember that women had made such a fleeting impression, very clever on her part.

Finally just as the long hand on a clock was almost done creeping onto twelve she catches a flash of blond hair out of the corner of her eyes, and it was heading to Alfred's room. She turns on her heel swiftly and follows at a close distance. She peers into his room through a crack in the door as the nurse who had blond hair walks over to Alfred's bed and with one swift motion knocks him out before he could struggle. She smirks and slips a sly hand into her pocket, pulling out a long needle and flicking it with her right forefinger. She moves over to Alfred bed and smooth's his hair back, kissing his head, leaving a red, no scarlet lip print. Belarus's eyes widen, she knew that signature. It was the same as when he was in the warehouse, only then she did not recognize it for it had been smudged.

The Scarlet Rose was known as the best in her trade, being able to disguise herself as anyone and being able to finish any task. The only two things known about her is her scarlet signature, and her stutter. But now Belarus knew four things about her. She was standing about Alfred bed about to kill him, and she was going to go down.

Belarus sneaks into the room, closing the door behind her calmly as the Scarlet Rose slowly turn around. She smirks at her glaring before walking up to her and staring her down.

'You will step away from the American."

The Scarlet Rose smirks.

"O-oh i-is s-someone in l-love? D-don't w-worry d-dear, you'll j-join your l-lover s-soon e-enough."

She smirks pulling out a gun form her other pocket. Belarus rolls her eyes. Humans were so stupid. She moves rapidly and flips her over her head slamming her onto the cold tiled floor before knocking her out in the same fashion as she had done Alfred. She stands up adjusting her hat before walking over to the unconscious American and slapping him lightly on the face. He bolts up looking around wildly.

"Nat! Look out she's here!'

She nods slowly unhooking him from the IV calmly as he peers down looking at the unconscious woman.

"Oh… Never mind."

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowns wiping the lipstick stain off.

"Ugh gross she kissed me, it's like getting kissed on the cheek by an aunt that's trying to murder you."

Belarus nods slowly handing him his clothes, as she moves around the room upsetting chairs and medical equipment making them fall to the floor with loud thuds.

"Come on our job is done here. In the morning the other doctors will find a nurse with poison in a needle and a patient missing, with the room trashed. Even an idiot would have to figure this out. And if this is not enough they will see a blond nurse leading away said patient and then coming back later to his room alone."

Alfred blinks nodding as Belarus walks over to the window turning around as he changes and opening the window.

"Hey Nat…. You're a genius."

She turns back around and finds him done with a dopey smile on his face. He thinks again and looks at her worried.

"Ok that a really good plan but…. How are you going to get out once you come back?"

Belarus points to the open window and looks down. Luckily it was on the first floor so she would not need any of her special equipment. Alfred strides over and nods once inspecting the distance he nods giving a hum of approval.

"Ok yeah you'll be fine!"

Belarus nods and as a final touch she places the incriminating needle on the table by Alfred's bed. It could not be right next to the nurse, for that would look too staged. This done she leads Alfred out of the room appearing to be forcing him out. Alfred "struggles" and squirms around as they exit the empty hospital out of a back door. Once outside Belarus tosses away the nurse hat and slides on her dress easily as Alfred goes to look for a way out that would not involve being seen by any cameras. While it would be easier to keep her nurse's dress on, it would mean risking a camera seeing her and she could not be charged for this "crime". She was just putting her ribbon in her hair as he came back grinning.

"I found us a way out!"

Nodding slowly she follows him walking through some bushes and out into a dimly lit alleyway. They walk along in silence before Alfred whirled around on her making her stop short.

"Hey Nat are you ok? You haven't said anything since I woke up."

Belarus looks away sighing heavily.

"I'm fine Alfred if you are suggesting that I am not. I just fought a women with poison in a needle about to kill you after she kissed your head, if I wish to remain silent then I will."

Alfred blinks and then smiles chuckling as she stares in disbelief. ' _Why on earth is he laughing? Maybe is finally cracking up….'_

"Oh I get it! You're jealous! Well don't worry if you want to kiss me you can!"

Belarus frowns and walks over about to stamp on his foot. She sighs backing away and only turns away.

"You're an idiot."

Alfred only laughs some more, however she surprised herself by finding that it was not in an unfriendly way.

"Ah I'm just yanking your chain Nat. But it is nice to know that you do care for me." Belarus rolls her eyes grumbling and looking at the time.

"I will be back, stay here Alfred."

She runs back to the hospital slipping her nurses dress back on going to his room. She looks at the assassin and finds that she is starting to wake up so she calmly strides over and leaning down she pinches her nerve again , making her fall asleep once more. Belarus walks over her with a satisfied smirk and slips out of the window easily landing with a graceful thud onto the parking lot below. She glides back over to where Alfred was standing his hands in his pockets.

"Ready to go? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Belarus shakes her head smoothing down her skirt.

"Yes I am fine. Let's just hurry up and leave before anyone catches us."

They walk back down the empty streets to her apartment. Once outside his door they stop and look at each other neither of them speaking for a minute. Finally it was Alfred who broke that silence.  
"So what now?"

Belarus sighs, knowing that he would ask this question, she had been thinking about it the whole trip back. While it would be nice to have someone to talk to for once, someone who was not scared of her, she knew it was impossible.

"Now we go our own separate ways." She looks away focusing harshly on a street lamp. If looks could kill that lamp would have exploded.

Alfred blinks and then smiles widely and picks her up hugging her despite her protests.

"Yeah we could do that, oooooor you can join me on a date to go see _Romeo and Julliet."_

Belarus blinks and then sighs softly.

"You have to set me down if I am to go anywhere."

Alfred grins even wider if that was possible and sets her down kissing her quickly leaving her blinking stunned for once in her life.

"Great that's totally a yes! I'll see you later Nat!" With that he kisses her cheek before walking away on the street nearly running with excitement. Belarus shakes her head a slight smile playing on her lips as she looks up at the stars. The cold war was ending and spring was on its way.


End file.
